Nick Maiorano
'Nick Maiorano '''was a contestant on ''Survivor: Kaoh Rong, finishing in 10th place. Prior to appearing on the show, he had written a satirical weekly blog for Survivor: Cagayan, in which he would argue with an italicized alter ego. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): April 7, 2016Survivor 32 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 4/07/16 Nick's first appearance was the exit interview after his blindside in episode eight of Survivor: Kaoh Rong. Nick began the interview claiming he didn't want to speak to Rob for another six weeks, before answering questions about his blindside, his relationship with Michele, what would have happened had Neal not been medevac'ed, and how much of his arrogance is an act. Rob finished by extending an open invitation to Nick to come on the podcast anytime, and Nick promised to take him up on it. Second Appearance: June 15, 2016Nick Maiorano on Survivor Kaoh Rong & The Mindset of the Jury Nick returned to RHAP for a longer retrospective on how got cast on the show, his experience on Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, and his time on the jury and ultimate thoughts on the season's outcome. Third Appearance: November 3, 2016Survivor 33, Episode 7 Recap with Nick Maiorano Nick appeared on his first Survivor recap to discuss the seventh episode of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X. He discusses his thoughts on the season so far, including his contentious opinions on Michaela Bradshaw and Ken McNickle, along with some theories about what Josh Wigler may be using RHAP as a platform to do. Fourth Appearance: October 22, 2017Survivor 35, Ep #4 Feedback with Nick Maiorano Nick appeared on the feedback podcast after the fourth episode of Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers. He talked about the recent tribe swap, the "advantage" given to Devon Pinto that nullified his vote, and the trials and tribulations of being a "manny" in California. Fifth Appearance: April 2, 2018 Nick appeared on the Wiggle Room to discuss episode six of Survivor: Ghost Island. Other Appearances and Facts * As a blogger, Nick used a heavily filtered avatar, making it impossible to tell what he really looked like. ''Survivor: Kaoh Rong'''s cast release day was a revelation for many, not least Josh Wigler.The 7 Things You Need to Know About Survivor: Kaoh Rong * In one of his blogs, Nick said: "players either overlook or lack the human relationship element of the game. Therefore, the next time you see a poker player cast, fold them quicker than 7-2 off suit."Survivor: What The Game Tells Us The next poker player cast was Nick's tribemate, Anna Khait, who would criticize Nick for not connecting with people emotionally. * The "Urge to Merge" blogThe Urge to Merge under Nick's RHAP author account is actually an April Fool's prank written by Christine LaRivière. *Nick appeared on the "Survivor Match Game" on October 6, 2017.Survivor Match Game | LIVE From the Hollywood Improv References External Links * Nick Maiorano's Twitter * Nick Maiorano's RHAP author page Category:People Category:Bloggers